


Sleeping Sensations

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [6]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain contemplates his absent crewman during 1.14 “Sleeping Dogs”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Imported again from the Warp 5 Complex archive and based on the theory that by now the only one of the principal protagonists who doesn't know how Trip feels about Malcolm is Malcolm himself.

Trip doesn’t argue when I suggest taking Enterprise down. He’s worried about Hoshi – maybe even T’Pol. But mostly, by the way he keeps glancing to the aft station, he’s thinking about Malcolm.

How do I know? Because so am I.

He was adorable, all throaty snuffles as I suggested he should rest, let someone else join the away team. _A bloody cold won’t stop me, Captain_. In other words – butt out. Sir.

Dammit, I should have overruled him!

Why?

Because I care. Because my best friend’s in love with him. Even if he’s not gotten around to admitting it yet.


End file.
